Hamburgers and sandwiches are well-known in the field of fast foods. These products can be conveniently eaten without needing neither a plate, nor any implement, since they are held directly in the hand either wrapped or not in a napkin. They can thus be eaten without difficulty even while walking.
On the other hand, alimentary paste products such as for example spaghetti and macaroni are quite popular. To eat such alimentary paste products, it is necessary to serve them in a hollow dish and to have at least a fork. Further, the presence of the sauce makes it very difficult to eat these alimentary paste products without damaging clothes by soiling them.